


Pink flowers and bows

by HellfireSystem



Category: Original Work
Genre: Creepy, F/M, Gang, Gore, Suicide, creepy end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22138261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellfireSystem/pseuds/HellfireSystem
Summary: The world has gone to chaos. A gang is controlling the city, and a woman gets a reminder from her past





	Pink flowers and bows

**Author's Note:**

> Based of a writing prompt by @writing.prompt.s on instagram

Pink flowers and bows. 

That is the first thing she saw when she went into Daniel's room. Not what you'd expect from a guy who's entire wardrobe revolved around an old beat-up leather jacket. But there it was. A bright pink wallpaper. 

"Surprised, huh" Daniel said. "Your face says it all, Laura. You look like a goldfish."

She closed her mouth, and started giggling. Her boyfriend had a bright pink room. As if he wasn't adorable enough! 

She walked straight up to Daniel, and kissed him, just for a second, before breaking it, saying "You are full of surprises, Dan." 

"I know..."  
  


———   
  


The crime rates hadn't gone up since last week. That's a relief. She supposed the gang had taken out all the other criminals by now. Now it was just them. An untraceable, deadly group, leaving nothing but decay wherever they went. The reapers they call themselves. 

She had to go to work, no matter how dangerous the way there was. She had to get money, had to survive. 

Its not that a apartments were hard to come by, it was getting an apartment that had no affiliation with the reapers that was the issue. That cost a lot. If you would get kicked out, well, let's just say you wouldn't be on the streets for long. 

The reapers controlled all of the city by now. All businesses, all transportation, all entertainment, it was all them. The city had gone from flourishing to corrupt with the blink of an eye. 

She thought back to her school days, when worries were none, and life was good, but that was a long time ago. She was a woman now. She had a job, and means to sustain a life. But she still dreamed. Dreamed of that brown haired, brown eyed boy, her rocker with the pink room. She missed him sometimes. She wondered where he was in this mess. Probably the same as her, struggling to stay afloat, alive. 

She kept her train of thoughts going as she went to get the mail. There was not much. The news, some bills, and... a quite small cardboard box. Her train long lost, she set the bills and news aside. What was this box? A package? She hadn't ordered anything, had she? She shrugged and went to get a knife. When she had that, she sat down at the table, and carefully cut the tape keeping the box closed. She them carefully, after inspecting it for hidden traps (you can never be too careful), opened the box. And screamed. Inside the box was hand. A real human hand. Just the hand. All bloody and dead. Oh, god, the smell, how had she not noticed the smell. It smelled like, like death. Like blood. Disgusting. But wait, was that a note? In the box. With the hand. It was! A note, full with bloodstains, even though the sender had clearly taken measures to not get it bloody. She unfolded the note. And read it. And cried. 

Later they night a young child would find the body of a woman on the sidewalk, beside a tall building. 

_ "I am full of surprises. You wouldn't expect me to be leading them. Do you remember me? Jump if you do. I'll be watching.  _

_ I'll give you a hint. _

_ The boy with the wallpaper. _

_ Pink flowers and bows" _


End file.
